Cronicas Bajo la Lluvia
by FarahInRainbows
Summary: Trata la dramatica historia de chicos que se enamoraron de los equivocados y tras sucesos vividos, todo termina en tragedia. ShinjixRei Cambios en los personajes... solo un poquitin


Crónicas Bajo La Lluvia.

Capitulo 1: La calma antes de la tormenta.

La lluvia caía sin detenerse desde hacia ya 4 días, los jóvenes dentro del colegio se encontraban impacientados al no poder salir a distraerse entre clases, eran pocos días mas ya no encontraban que hacer para entretenerse. Ante aquel ambiente tan tenso, parecía ser el peor escenario para un par de jóvenes del sexto curso, que se encontraba en el ático del edificio de los dormitorios del instituto. Aquel par era una chica y un chico que se encontraban sentados frente a frente mirándose con atención mientras la única ventana se encontraba abierta dejando entrar la brisa de la tormenta que se debatía afuera. Nadie se disponía a decir nada, solo se mantenían en silencio con frías y sigilosas miradas y tras de ellos el escandaloso sonido de los truenos, que perduraban por un largo tiempo hasta que ella dejaba escapar un ligero suspirar cerrando sus ojos…

-Sabes bien que no podemos seguir con esto…- decía ella con seriedad mientras el se mantenía mirándola con atención, pensativo, abriendo y cerrando sus puños sobre el suelo…

-Que vamos a hacer?-

-Deberíamos dejarlo aquí… por la paz....- con algo de pesadez decía al ponerse de pie mirándola encontrando la mirada sorprendida de ella que extendía su brazo esperando alcanzarlo…

-No… por favor…-

-Sabemos que es lo mejor, si no… un día como estos volveremos- pactaba el al respirar profundo dándose la vuelta para salir del ático…

-Nos veremos entonces Shinji…- cerrando sus ojos decía aquellas palabras al aire sin darse cuenta que el se detenía bajando su mirada al suelo, cerrando sus puños con molestia…

-Lo siento Asuka…- decía Shinji al mismo tiempo de que un fuerte trueno se hacia presente, anulando todo sonido proveniente de su voz, dejándole solo como alternativa salir con rapidez, dejando a Asuka en silencio, dejando escapar un par de lagrimas de sus ojos al verlo partir forjando una sonrisa en su rostro, repitiéndose a si misma que aquel momento volvería a repetirse pero todo seria diferente.

Después de aquel acontecimiento, parecía que aquella pareja de jóvenes había podido olvidar lo ocurrido y seguir adelante con sus vidas y sus estudios dentro del colegio, cuyas clases preferían darse de día, mas en ocasiones especiales se reunía a todos los estudiantes en el patio principal…

-Bienvenidos todos… por las lluvias no se había tenido la oportunidad de poder sacarlos de noche…- un hombre de edad mas con una apariencia joven, se encontraba en el centro del patio mirando a todo su alrededor a todos los jóvenes que alegres aplaudían pues sabían bien de que se trataba todo eso…

-Bien, los jóvenes nuevos han de estar un poco desconcertados, más sus compañeros de los cursos cuarto y sexto se encargaran sin mas de darles la bienvenida a El Instituto Dinamo de las Artes, así que jóvenes del segundo curso tienen 5 minutos para dispersarse y así iniciamos la cazaría… ahora!- exclamaba al hacer sonar una corneta de aire comprimido dando la señal, haciendo que todos los jóvenes primerizos salieran corriendo en distintas direcciones mientras los chicos mayores los miraban con atención riendo…

-Se va a poner buena la cosa este año verdad Shinji?- entusiasmado el joven amigo de gafas daba un ligero golpe en el costado de Trent que solo miraba filas al frente a una chica de cabellos rojizos…

-Reacciona- algo molesto daba un golpe mas fuerte en el costado de su amigo haciéndolo volver en si…

-Que quieres?-

-Pues te estoy preguntando algo y tú te pierdes de tonto viendo a tu ya sabes quien…- al escuchar las palabras del chico de gafas, Shinji solo se apenaba un poco y negaba todo dando un golpe a su compañero…

-Quisieras Touji pero no, solo pensaba en que podríamos cazar algunas pollitas-

-Engañarme a mi no puedes, pero a ver si es cierto que te vas contra las de segundo y no con la pelirroja…- con algo de burla miraba a Shinji que solo se limitaba a mirarlo en silencio…

-Bien antes de que se vayan, ya saben el grupo que mas logre traer chicos de vuelta va a poder elegir dormitorios definitivos para el resto del año… así que… en sus marcas, listos… ya!- explicaba el joven maestro al dar señal a los jóvenes que desesperados comenzaban a correr en busca de las ingresadas presas que se escondían lo mas rápido posible en cada rincón que pudieran encontrar dentro de todo el plantel. Aquella persecución como era tradición se realizaba por la noche y eso era la iniciación para todos los del segundo curso, que algunos valientes corrían por darle más intensidad a la situación, mientras otros buscaban un buen escondite. Tal era el caso de una chica de cortos cabellos negros que se escondía entre los basureros fuera del comedor, esperando no ser encontrada manteniéndose con su rostro oculto entre sus piernas respirando profundo con un poco de pánico ante tan rara situación…

-Le dije a mi madre miles de veces que no quería estudiar aquí… y tenia mis razones pero esto fundamentan mas que nada lo que dije…- decía en silencio escuchando como corrían frente donde ella se encontraba, logrando escuchar de repente un largo silencio el cual la hacia creer que había cesado ya y con cuidado levantaba su mirar, encontrándose con un par de jóvenes que se acercaban…

-Vamos a ganar compadre, tu vete por halla y yo aquí sigo buscando Touji, así mas fácil…- explicaba Shinji para quedarse solo, sin saber siquiera que la chica lo observaba con atención, sujetándose de los basureros para volver a ocultarse mas al apoyar su peso uno de estos caía sobre ella haciendo el ruido suficiente para que el chico fijara su mirar y de prisa se acercara…

-Ya no te escondas novato…-de una manera altanera se acercaba sin poder distinguir muy bien aun a la chica que se quejaba un poco por tener sobre ella una pequeña pila de basura la cual retiraba con molestia…

-Créeme que no me escondo por gusto, este ritual me parece de los más neandertal que pueda haber…- decía la chica al expresar su descontento, mientras Shinji solo se detenía cerca de ella extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla, a lo que la chica solo lo miraba y sin su ayuda se ponía de pie…

-No soy un animal, no tienes por que cazarme… o tomarme a la fuerza… por mi mejor que me encontraras- sacudía su ropa mirando a aquel chico incomodándose un poco al darse cuenta de que el la miraba muy fijamente y en silencio…

-Que, te paso algo?-

-No, no… discúlpame…- decía al volver en si girando su rostro a otro lado, haciendo sonreír a la chica que acomodaba sus cabellos haciendo que estos cubrieran su ojo derecho…

-Mi nombre es Rei cazador…-

-Shinji… mucho gusto…- extendía su diestra esperando que ella la estrechara, mas solo se limitaba a reír un poco cerrando sus ojos…

-No hacen falta las formalidades… así esta bien… pero bueno me voy a mi jaula cazador… solo dime a cual y ahí me voy- como una ligera broma decía mientras Shinji no podía decir nada y solo la miraba con atención, sin ver que su compañero volvía con un par de chicos mas para su record de caza…

-Bueno Shinji me llevo a los novatos… sigue buscando- decía Touji al encaminar ahora los tres jóvenes novatos, dejando Shinji perdido al mirar como Rei se alejaba con su amigo, dejando escapar una sonrisa para volver en si y continuar.

Pasando la noche en la mente del joven Shinji solo podía verse la imagen de la joven Rei, entre aquel escenario tan extraño. No entendía por que de su mente no salían aquellas imágenes, se sentía un tanto abrumado por ese hecho a tal grado de no poder dormir aun después de haber ganado aquella bárbara competencia, habiendo recibido una de las habitación del ultimo piso del edificio de dormitorios de los chicos, aun después de aquella gran satisfacción, se encontraba un tanto desesperado mirando al techo con una sonrisa pensando una y otra vez en ella.

Al día siguiente se podía ver como los jóvenes desde temprano salían de sus habitaciones encaminándose al las habitaciones de baño que se encontraban en un edifico justo en el medio de los edificios de los dormitorios de las chicas y los chicos, donde lograban mirarse de reojo al entrar sin tener oportunidad de poder acercarse al lado opuesto al encontrarse en la entrada de cada baño un maestro…

-Por favor apúrense que ya casi es hora del desayuno- mencionaba uno de los profesores al mirar como entraban y salían, ignorando totalmente como el joven Shinji se mantenía aun fuera con sus artículos de higiene personal, mirando con atención al lado contrario buscando sigilosamente con su mirar a la chica de cabellos cortos de la noche anterior…

-Shinji, deberías de irte a bañar de una vez o se te va hacer tarde y luego no vas a desayunar…- comentaba Touji al salir del baño sorprendido un poco al ver aun a su amigo dando un par de palmadas en el hombro de Shinji tratando de hacerlo volver de nuevo…

-Si, ya voy Touji… espérate…- se encaminaba un poco sin dejar de mirar en dirección de la entrada al baño de las chicas, encontrando después de un largo rato a aquella chica que sola entraba ignorando a las demás a su alrededor…

-Una buena forma de iniciar el día…- comentaba satisfecho para entrar ahora si a toda prisa para prepararse para ir a clases.

Ya dentro del comedor, se podía ver a los jóvenes sentados en las distintas mesas junto con sus amigos, estando ya casi todos dentro excepto Shinji que corriendo entraba buscando a sus amigos en la mesa del rincón donde ya comiendo lo esperaban…

-Vaya hasta que te dignas a venir…- comentaba Touji con una risa sarcástica al ver como su amigo tomaba lugar teniendo su mirar alrededor del lugar…

-Y a quien buscas, así andas desde la mañana-

-Pues yo…- se detenía al ver con una sonrisa a Rei que se encontraba sola en una de las mesas, pudiéndose ver un libro entre sus manos que leía con atención ignorando totalmente a todo aquel ruido que se presentaba cerca de ella…

-Shinji… no me digas que es a una de las presas que cazamos ayer a la que tanto buscas?- con un tanto de sorpresa lo miraba fijamente percatándose de cómo se mantenía perdido a la distancia observando a la chica…

-Si, y no es una presa… se llama Rei- un tanto molesto miraba de reojo a Touji que solo se limitaba a reír levemente, haciendo que Shinji dejara de distraerse y comenzara con su desayuno perdiendo de vista a la chica que tranquila leyendo y comiendo era observada por unas chicas frente a ella…

-Mira, esta es una de las nuevas, una de las mejores en su campo, la escultura- mencionaba una de las chicas que se encontraban a los costados de la joven de cabellos rojizos que se molestaba un poco…

-Pues dudo mucho que pueda ser tan buena como yo…- molesta se encaminaba a la mesa de Rei dando un fuerte golpe en la superficie estremeciendo un poco a la chica de cortos cabellos que cerrando su libro con fuerza desviando su mirar al pequeño grupo de chicas…

-Les puedo ayudar en algo??-

-Claro que si novata, tu eres Rei verdad?- cuestionaba Rei molesta mientras acomoda su cabello mirándola de una manera altanera así como sonreía…

-Si, y tu eres…?-

-Mi nombre es Asuka Langley…-

-Y eso me interesa??- decía al sonreír levemente poniéndose de pie tomando una gran bolsa negra que yacía en el suelo donde guardaba su libro, impacientando a la chica de cabellos rojizos que se enfurecía un poco al ver como la joven la ignoraba…

-Si te tiene que interesar… por que créeme que no dejare que una novata como tu pueda tomar el lugar que yo siempre ocupare en el colegio, me escuchaste-

-Enserio… pues déjame decirte una cosa… Mi nombre es Rei Ayanami, y créeme que muy pronto será mucho más escuchado que el tuyo, antigüedad…- sonriéndole levemente procedía a darle la espalda para alejarse, mientras Asuka cerraba sus puños con molestia, siendo observada por sus amigas que la tomaban del brazo dándose la vuelta para volver a la mesa donde se encontraba desayunando…

-Tranquila Asuka, no le hagas caso a esa tonta, no sabe lo que dice-

-Más vale que esa niña aprenda que no debe meterse conmigo- cerrando sus ojos tomaba lugar a la mesa mientras sus amigas solo sonreían levemente. Mientras Rei se encontraba ya fuera del comedor mirando al cielo que permanecía nublado, dejando escapar un ligero suspirar…

-Hay madre, como me hiciste llegar aquí…- decía cerrando sus ojos mientras se encaminaba a los edificios de los salones, habiendo observado con anterioridad que aquel lugar se encontraba casi vació, sin darse cuenta de que un joven salía de prisa de la cafetería corriendo hacia su dirección sin prestar mucha atención al grado de toparse con ella con fuerza cayendo así ambos al suelo, cayendo ella de frente alcanzando a apoyar sus brazos para cubrir su rostro, mientras el caía de espaldas cayendo sentado…

-Discúlpame…- decía el joven de cabellos largos que de prisa se ponía de pie acercándose a Rei que de igual manera se ponía de pie con cuidado…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien…- desviaba su mirar al chico que extendía su brazos para ayudar a levantarla, sorprendiendo un poco a la joven que se sonrojaba al ver como el la ayudaba y se veía preocupado por ella…

-Enserio discúlpame es que estaba un tanto distraído… necesitaba llegar al salón de pintura…- mirando a la chica sonreía un poco sintiendo una extraña sensación al sujetar a la chica, soltándola con rapidez fijando su mirar al frente…

-No te preocupes, yo iba al salón de escultura, pero esta bien no te molestes…-mencionaba al acomodar la bolsa sobre su hombro, sacudiendo su ropa mientras el chico le sonreía ampliamente…

-Mi nombre es Aida Kensuke… para servirte…-

-Soy Ayanami, Rei Ayanami, gracias… dime cursas el sexto curso?- preguntaba con algo de curiosidad recibiendo de el una negativa y una ligera sonrisa…

-No, aun no soy parte de los cazadores… solo soy un vil ayudante del cuarto curso- decía el mientras se encaminaba con ella a la entrada del edificio principal…

-Tu eres de sexto verdad?- cuestionaba el sorprendiendo a Rai dejando escapar una ligera risa…

-No, acabo de entrar…-sorprendía a Kensuke que se detenía en el centro del salón principal del edificio observando a Rei que extendía su diestra para despedirse…

-Nos veremos después Kensuke, mucho gusto…-recibía un apretón ligero de parte de el que sonreía y asentía…

-Espero que así sea Rei- decía por ultimo al alejarse de la chica dejándola con una ligera sonrisa al observar al joven que se alejaba al lado contrario, disponiéndose a encaminarse al salón de escultura al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban las campanadas que anunciaban el inicio de las clases para todos aquella que aun se encontraba dentro de la cafetería, que al escuchar las campanadas salían de prisa

Todos los estudiantes del colegio se veían ya dentro de las diferentes aulas donde tomaban sus respectivas clases a las cuales iban a capacitarse. En el salón de escultura se veían a los jóvenes que con tranquilidad tomaban la arcilla para hacer las representaciones de lo que serian sus esculturas las que plasmarían en las finas pieza de mármol. Viéndose laboriosa la joven Rei algo alejada del grupo se encontraba trabajando en un obra que a uno de sus profesores le llamaba la atención y desde el otro lado del salón la veía de reojo al pasar entre las mesas de los estudiantes que le sonreían al verlo pasar...

-No puedo ser, vean a la rarita hasta halla sola trabajando en una obra mediocre, por que dudo mucho que esas inexpertas manos puedan trabajar con este importante material que es la arcilla…- con altanería comentaba a sus amigas que dejaban escapar una leve sonrisa mientras su profesor las miraba sonriendo, acercándose mas a las esculturas que en las manos de las tres jóvenes se les veía trabajar…

-Pues ustedes parecen de segundo curso, miren sus esculturas carecen de algún sentimiento, son solo imágenes frías… pensé que tu Asuka eras una de las mejores- decía el profesor sorprendiendo y avergonzando a las señoritas que contemplaban sus obras tratando de ver que era lo que les hacia falta, claro con la excepción de la joven de rojizos cabellos que ante tales comentarios se sentía ofendida…

-Soy una de las mejores profesor Fuyutsuki, mis obras siempre se han visto llenas de belleza y por esta mas que nada han sido reconocidas, así que…-

-Así que dudo mucho que sus esculturas tengan algún sentimiento, la belleza no es solo lo físico, lo que la gente puede ver… mire la escultura de Rei, es trabajada con cuidado, con tiempo… llevemos casi una hora y ustedes tres parece que ya terminaron… pero ella aunque este en segundo curso, sabe bien lo que hace… y usted, dígame, usted puede decirme que tiene pensando reflejar?- sonriéndole con amabilidad fijaba su mirar justo en Asuka que ante aquellas palabra se quedaba en silencio molesta observando su obra de reojo, sin poder creer que de una manera tan rápida le halla sido arrebatado su lugar…

-Bien señorita Asuka, Hikari, Maya, continúen con su escultura por favor…- con mas tranquilidad abandonaba la mesa de las tres jóvenes que se quedaban en silencio mirándolo partir en dirección a la mesa de trabajo de la joven Rei…

-No puedo creerlo, como puede ser que ella se halla robado el reconocimiento del profesor, nunca antes me había dicho nada malo con respecto a mis esculturas…- con sus manos comenzaba a destruir el bosquejo en arcilla, mientras sus amigas solo la miraban con cierta preocupación, volviendo a lo suyo sin decir nada.

Mientras tanto en el aula de pintura se podía ver a los jóvenes relajados en bajo un ambiente agradable gracias a la música que la profesora había puesto de fondo como era de costumbre y así los jóvenes se inspirarían mas, decía la profesora Ritsuko, una de las profesoras mas jóvenes que se podían ver en el instituto…

-Bien chicos y chicas estos cuadros son solo para practicar, para relajarse apenas iniciamos así que tranquilos con calma hagan que su imaginación salga- decía con suma amabilidad al pasar por los jóvenes observando sus obras de reojo deteniéndose frente a la del joven de cabellos largos que se encontraba en el medio Shinji y Touji…

-Vaya, vaya Kensuke parece que hoy viniste de mas de inspirado…- comentaba la profesora al observar asombrada el cuadro del joven que reflejaba un paisaje con una joven a lo lejos de espaldas…

-Pues, creo que tengo a mi musa profesora…- comentaba el como una leve broma haciendo reír a la joven maestra que seguía su paseo por el aula, mientras sus jóvenes amigos lo miraban con sorpresa ante el comentario hecho por Kensuke…

-Apoco si?- decía Touji al acercarse mientras Shinji reía un poco al estarlos escuchando mientras seguía con su pintura un tanto abstracta…

-Pues no lo se del todo… pero de que encontré a una linda chica si, es cierto- respondía el sonriente al seguir con su obra, mientras Shinji se acercaba a el a lo que Touji se alejaba algo molesto…

-Y quien es?- preguntaba Shinji al observar la pintura de su amigo sintiendo un poco de envidia mas se limitaba a sonreír volviendo a su buena postura sin dejar de mirar al joven de largos cabellos que afirmaba con un leve movimiento de su cabeza…

-Si, se llama Rei… esta en segundo curso- respondía con rapidez, dejando Shinji serio ante aquella inesperada respuesta, mientras a su mente se le venia la imagen de la chica de cabellos cortos, noche anterior al haberla encontrado entre aquella pila de basura, mientras Touji lo miraba de reojo negando levemente riendo, pues sabia que por aquella chica no dejaría de ser presa aun quedando en silencio esperando a Shinji que miraba fijamente al frente…

-Pues… vaya, si es primeriza no creo que te ayude de mucho para tu reputación, tu que ya vas para sexto…- decía al aire al fijar su mirada al lienzo mientras una risa irónica salía de los labios de Kensuke a si como de los de Touji que lo volteaban a ver de reojo con algo de sorpresa, en especial el chico de gafas que solo suspiraba con preocupación…

-No digas tonterías Shinji, las que entran son las mejores por que están mas jóvenes y no es por nada pero son mas manejables…- comentaba Touji al acomodar sus gafas esperando despejar aquel tema de la conversación, mas sus compañeros se quedaban algo molestos que lo miraban ahora a el…

-Omitiendo lo que Touji acaba de decir con tanta idiotez, pues realmente yo no seria capaz de tales cosas y creo que no a ella, que aunque la acabo de conocer me llamo mucho la atención, sinceramente creo que la quiero conocer bien…- decía Kensuke seguro mientras con una apacible sonrisa fijaba su mirar en el lienzo, dejando Touji con una sonrisa de respeto a la decisión de su amigo mas aun así pensativo y preocupado por lo que esta misma podría conllevar, mientras Shinji miraba su lienzo seriamente dejando escapar un respiro con algo de preocupación, mientras el cielo se despejaba por fin después de varios días de haberse encontrado nublado, haciendo que el agua recolectada por las lluvias comenzara a evaporarse creando con rapidez un ambiente húmedo y caluroso, que incomodaba un poco a los jóvenes que seguían poco a poco con sus clases, dentro de aquella serie de acontecimientos un tanto extraños para ellos.


End file.
